Sweetness Is Painful
Sweetness Is Painful Cast *''Godzilla'' *''Rivera'' *''Trixie'' *''Rarity'' *''Sweetie belle'' *''Spike'' *''Twilight Sparkle'' ''Plot Rarity is happily spring cleaning and as she is about to open her door to take her junk outside, Sweetie belle bounces on her and excitedly says that Godzilla is going too go after a very big Honey Hive. Rarity easily gets her out of the room by giving her a small talk on special ponies, and dragons as well. Godzilla then immediately comes in the house too tell Rarity that he will be hangin with Trixie for some time so she can do magic on him, This makes Rarity jealous, but she lets him go. Rarity mumbles while finishing her spring cleaning, on how Godzilla would rather spend time with Trixie, than with her, he might as well dump it. Just after Rarity dumps the stuff, Sweetie Belle and Spike comes along and finds the dump, and tennis rackets for snow-shoes. Sweetie Belle goes over to Spike in hopes of asking him to hang out with her, since he had nothing too do with Twilight Sparkle. Spike gladly excepts. The 2 than stumble upon a large add on the ground revealing Equestria's most biggest Honeyhive that was located on some high tree in the Everfree Forest. Spike decides to give the Ad to Twilight in which made her very interested. Rarity then arrives and Twilight then brings her in to show her the biggest Hunnyhive. Rarity hatches a scheme to get Godzilla to be her special pony, and bring down that Honeyhive. Rarity has to promise honey from the Hive, and she reluctantly agrees. Rarity goes too the Everfree Forest as fast as her hooves can go. She tries climbing the tree, but fails. Rivera appears and agrees to help her. He attempts to use his boomerang to get the hive down, but it chases after him into a large mud Puddle. Rivera gives Rarity plungers for hooves, and she easily climbs the tree, but winds up ducking from the boomerang. Unfortunately, Rivera doesn't know what a knot is, and Rarity falls, off screen with a large Crash. Terrified on what will happen to her next, Rarity attempts to leave with Rivera Gripping her tail stating that he has a newer, and more Safer Plan, in which she curiously and reluctantly agrees. As the New Plan Rivera tries to ride a bike with Rarity attached with large fabric wings on her back, in order to get her into the tree. But Rarity smashes into the tree, instead causing Rivera to circle the tree and tie Rarity to it. Next, they try swinging Rarity on a rope attached to the honey tree, but fails when the rope is too long, pushing Rarity into the ground. Finally, they try using a see-saw trick, but even this fails and sends Rarity flying into the tree. Rarity then gives up in despair and realizes that Godzilla will never be hers, but much too her luck, the honey tree falls over, and they easily retrieve the honey. Unfortunately, the boomerang knocks the bottle with the bees's cork off, and the bees wind up chasing her. Later, Rarity goes to Twilight's house with a jar of honey, and the giant honeyhive. Twilight is astounded, on some of the wounds Rarity has all over her on trying too get the Hive, in which she states that a Dim witted Green Pegasus had her go through tortures ways in order to get what she needed. Rarity immediately finds out that she's been chasing after the wrong Honeyhive, when Trixie, and Godzilla show up with the real one. This mix up causes Rarity to go insane, and she immediately falls into a wheelbarrow and rolls down the hill. Back in Rarity's boutique, Godzilla, Rivera, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Sweetie Belle come to Rarity's Boutique as she was recovering from her wounds. Godzilla made a special card just for her. Rarity is over the moon at first, but unfortunately, Rivera's Boomerang returns once again with Rivera yelling Duck where a large Crash is heard inside the Boutique and an Angry Rarity Screaming Rivera's Name. Trivia'' Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:New Godzilla Team: Seven Seals Episodes